This love
by AnimeNerd21
Summary: Deku had a crush on todoroki, but little dose deku know that Todoroki also feels the same way about him Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first BNHA story so please be nice. I'll try to keep the characters as they are and not so OOC but I can't promise anything for sure, so again please work with me! Thanx, please Enjoy!

* * *

Deku's POV

Walking into class fifteen minutes early, Deku sits down at his desk and pulls out his notebook and begins to study the content inside for what seemed like the umpteenth time. It was the only thing Deku could do to get his mind off a certain Icyhot teen. Ever since the sports festival a few months ago, Todoroki had seemed to be the only person Deku could think about lately. It was just something about him that makes deku's heart skip a beat every time he sees him but also ache at the same time. And' maybe it was the fact that Shoto Todoroki was straight or that even if todoroki was gay, he would never date someone like Deku. Sighing loudly Deku slams his head on the desk.

"Midoriya, your early today." Iida greeted, clearly surprised to see Deku; (who was usually the last one to class besides bakugo) in class this early.

"I thought I'll try something different today." Deku smiled and placed his notebook back into his backpack. Slowly the class had started to fill up with students.

"Deku, you're still going to the mall with us today, right?" Uraraka asked and made her way over to Deku's desk.

"Of course." Chatting a little bit longer with uraraka about class 1-A's mall trip today Deku had forgotten about the Icyhot teen who had just walked through the door with momo at his side. todoroki's laugh had filled deku's ears. The green haired teen had never seen Todoroki smile the way he was with momo. Deku Instantly felt sick. Tears threaten to fall down the green hair boys cheeks, but he refuses to let them fall. Not now. Instead, he quickly grabs his things and hurried out the room, ignoring Uraraka's calls for him to come back and almost nearly running into Bakugo. He had to get out of there. Walking faster, Deku had finally made it back to his dorm room. Just as he closed the door the tears he had been trying so hard not to let fall, had finally made their way down his cheeks. He falls onto his bed and cried into his pillow before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed please let me know ? OWO


	2. Chapter 2

Deku was happy that today had been Saturday because that had meant that there were no classes today. It also meant that he could go home. He missed his mom since It's been a while since he had last visited her.

Deku knew that he should talk to his friends about his feelings instead of pushing them away like he has the past two days, but he was afraid. Afraid that once he tells his friends that he's gay and has a crush on Todoroki that they will all hate him and push him away and tease him like Bakugo had all these years. He couldn't handle that.

Since first getting home Deku had hardly said anything to his mom.

"Izuku, what's wrong? You hardly said anything since you got home. Is everything ok at school?" Inko asked worriedly. Letting out a soft sigh and building up his courage to tell his mother his biggest secret, Izuku looks up at his mother and takes a deep breath.

"Mom... I'm- I'm gay. Please don't hate me!"

"Izuku, I support you. You're my son. I could never hate you." Inko smiles and pulls her son into a tight embrace. Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder, izuku falls limp in his mother's arms.

"Thank you, mom."

* * *

Feeling better after his visit with his mother, Deku walked into class Monday morning with a smile. Sure his heart still hurt but he couldn't reminisce on the pain. He just had to focus on becoming the best hero he could be.

Just like on Friday Todoroki had walked in with Momo by his side. Deku looked away quickly Ignoring the pain in his chest. Uraraka had walked in a few minutes after Todoroki and Momo had and immediately hurried over to the boy's desk.

"You're back, we went to check on you Friday but all might said you had gone home for the weekend. Is everything all right?" Uraraka asked looking at the green haired teen with concern.

"Yeah, But meet me in my room after class. there's something I need to tell you." Before Uraraka could say anything else about the matter, Mr. Aizawa crawls out from under his desk.

 **How long has he been down there?**

* * *

Lunch

"Hey wait up a second!" A voice called out from behind Izuku. Turning around he comes face to face with someone that he had never seen at A.U before. "Your Izuku Midoriya right? I'm Kaiya Takahashi, I just transferred from Shiketu High." So that's why I've never seen him around before.

"It's nice to meet you Kaiya. Welcome to A.U." Deku smiled. "Do you maybe want to sit together? My friends are nowhere to be seen and you seem kinda lonely?"

"that would be nice, Thanks." Walking to find a table the two teens get to know each other a bit more. "I got recommended by one of my old teachers at Shiketsu."

"What's your quirk if you don't mind me asking?"

"I can manipulate air which means I can harden the air to increase the strength of physical attacks and make it hard for my opponent to breathe." The blue haired boy said taking a bite of his noodles.

"That's Awesome! Do you think maybe you can show me sometime?" Deku questioned his Green eyes sparkling.

Kaiya smiles."I would be glad to show you If you don't mind showing me how your's works in return."

"How about tomorrow at lunch? We can go ask if we can use one of the practice rooms?"

"Yeah cool. Hey, would you mind if I walked you to class?" Kaiya asked and stood up before quickly adding. "It's on the way to my class. it's okay if you don't- i just tho-"

"I would like that." Izuku smiles and stood up quickly. He grabs his half-finished lunch and throws it into a nearby trashcan before following Kaiya out of the lunchroom. Both teens had been so lost in conversation about quirks, that the walk to class 1-A seemed to fly by.

"Well, This is you right?" Kaiya asked and motions towards the classroom which was already filled with his classmates, who were watching the two teens standing outside the class.

"Yeah, It is."

"I'll see you tomorrow then right.?" shooting Deku one last smile, Kaiya hurries off down the hallway before disappearing around a corner. walking into his classroom, he now realized that all eyes Including those of Todoroki and even Mr. Aizawa were on him.

"Who the hell was that?" Kirishima was the first to ask.

"Yeah, I've never seen him around before?" Uraraka agreed.

" His name is Kaiya, He just transferred here from Shiketsu High. One of his old teachers recommended him here."

"What's even his Quirk?" Kaminari asked lazily. Deku laughed and explains everything Kaiya had told him, minus some more personal things that the boy had told him. Everyone but todoroki and Bakugo had not been interested in this new kid. As a matter of fact, both teens didn't give two shits about the blue-haired teen.

Not after the little class meeting they had just before that and the confessions that had been made by todoroki.

* * *

Okay, I ship Izuku and Kaiya a little too much Opps. Anyways, I promise this is still a tododeku story, I just need Kaiya to push the story along a little. But I honestly want to write an IzukuxKaiya story Even if no one reads it.

Or if someone wants to read it Idk Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to Izuku's room had been a quiet one. Neither Izuku or Uraraka had said a single word to each other since class had ended. Both Teens felt like they had been walking for hours, but in reality, it had actually only been eight minutes. After about another four minutes of walking, they had finally made it to the dorms. Relieved to finally be back, Uraraka follows Izuku towards the elevator and patiently waits for it to get back to the main floor. Once the Elevator had finally made its way back to the main floor, the two quickly step inside and pushes on the floor number. Once on the second floor, the two quickly step out of the elevator and makes their way towards Izuku's room.

"You have to promise you won't hate me after I tell you this Uraraka!" Deku gulped nervously and closes the door behind him. "Uraraka, I'm gay!"

"Deku, Your one of my best friends, I could never hate you." Uraraka smiled." I'm not going anywhere, gay or not, Deku your my best friend and I'm going to support you no matter what!" The boy sobbed. Pulling the green haired boy into a tight embrace, Uraraka whispers soothing things into her best friends ears.

* * *

flashback

"Why did you call us all here you Icy-hot bastard!" Bakugo scowled clearly annoyed to even be there, which was of course nothing new. Paying no mind to the hot-tempered teen, todoroki turns to the rest of his classmates and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath he reopens his eyes and opens his mouth.

"I think I may have feelings for Midoriya." The bi-colored eyed boy admitted, his cheeks now a deep shade of red.

Congratulations could be heard from around the room, along with a few pats to the back.

" YOU FUCKING IDIOT! You're telling me you wasted my Lunch break to tell us you have a crush on that shitty nerd!" Bakugo exploded and stood up from his seat.

"Chill out Bakugou," Kirishima said and stood up too. " Why can't you be happy for someone other than yourself for once."

"Shut the fuck up shitty hair!"

End of flashback

* * *

The soft snores that had been coming from the smaller boy were enough to break Uraraka out of her thoughts. Carefully, Uraraka lifts up deku and places him on the bed.

"Good night Deku. Sleep tight."

* * *

The next day

"Hey Deku! Ready for our fight?" Kaiya asked as he takes the empty seat next to Deku who had been studying his notes for the umpteenth time.

"Of course i am!" The green haired teen said and shoves his notebook back into his backpack.

"Mind if we sit with you?" A voice asked from behind him, turning around quickly Deku comes face to face with Uraraka, Todoroki, Bakugo, and kirishima.

"Sure!"

Why was Kacchan even here? I thought he hated me?" Deku thought to himself before focusing on the group again.

"We were wondering if we could watch you guys fight?" Uraraka asked her brown eyes locking on deku's green ones.

"Do you mind Kaiya?" Deku turns towards the blue haired boy with a questioning look.

"Sure, I'm Kaiya Takahashi by the way, but you probably all ready know that." Kaiya laughed and held his hand out for Uraraka to shake.

"Yeah, Deku told us a little about you." Uraraka smiled and shook Kaiya's hand. "I'm Uraraka That's Todoroki, Bakugo and-"

"I'm kirishima !" He said and cuts off Uraraka and holds out his hand for Kaiya to shake.

"It's nice to meet you!"

While kirishima,Uraraka, and Kaiya all talked, Deku took a moment to look over to Kacchan and Todoroki who had been shooting daggers at the blue-haired teen.

Well this should be Interesting


End file.
